Thinking out loud
by JC HOYT
Summary: My improved version of the Rachel Ray episode. Josh and Gabi come to some realizations about their feelings.
**Usual disclaimer, I don't own Young and Hungry. Part of this story is recap from the actual Rachel Ray episode with some of my own writing added in, all credit from any part of the actual episode goes to the writers of the show. The show isn't presently going the way I want it to though so I feel compelled to make the proper changes. Enjoy!**

After Josh and Gabi broke up in therapy things were awkward between them. They were both feeling frustrated and hurt by the situation but also wanting to appear to the other that they were doing just fine.

After clashing on the subject of who was doing better without the other Josh suggested they take some space while he worked on making amends with past flames and they worked out their feelings.

Gabi agreed, determined to show him that she would be fine. She and Sofia came up with the idea of the Dumped truck, a food truck catering to girls that had been dumped. Sofia went to Elliott for help getting the word out after their last social media success with the movie theater boycott.

Elliott readily agreed, hoping they would be so successful that Gabi could no longer work at Josh's.

The truck was an instant hit with lines around the block. Gabi and Sofia were delighted with its success and the distraction from the mess that was their love lives.

Elliott was contacted by the Rachel Ray show wanting to have the girls come on the show. He told them and they screeched excitedly and jumped around holding each other.

Meanwhile Josh was seeing his ex-girlfriend Ella, from high school to apologize for dumping her before prom. She said that she forgave him and they had drinks together.

The next morning Josh woke up in bed with Ella. He immediately freaked out and practically fell out of bed trying to get away from her. He didn't remember anything and asked her what happened. She leaned in to kiss him and he put his hand over her mouth to block her, causing him to notice a gold band on his left ring finger.

He screamed out "Whats this?" he asked panicked.

She told him that they had gotten married after reminiscing all night and having their feelings come flooding back.

She went to take a bath and Josh plopped down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands "Oh Fuck" he said not knowing how to get out of this disaster.

At the same time Gabi showed up to gloat over going on the Rachel Ray show. Josh ran downstairs to seek help from Yolanda and Elliott about it and ran right into Gabi.

He shoved his left hand in his pocket so she wouldn't see the ring and hurried her out the door, desperate for her to leave before she saw Ella there.

"Guys last night I got married" he said frantically after double checking that Gabi had left.

"What?" Yolanda screeched.

"Oh yeah I'm married to Ella, I cant be married to Ella. I want to be married to Gabi"

"Oh my God" Yolanda and Elliott said in unison at this revelation. Yolanda had sounded excited while Elliott was horrified.

"Whoa" he said also realizing what he had just said.

"What am I going to do guys? How do I get out of this? What do I do about Gabi? She cant find out about this. Oh my God I'm going to have to tell her though. She'll probably never speak to me again" he sighed.

"Okay baby, you're spiraling here, we need to take this one crisis at a time" Yolanda said trying to calm him.

"Elliott, anything?" Josh asked.

Elliott was staring off into space "What? Oh sorry, I was just enjoying the possibility of never having to see Gabi again" he smiled at the thought.

"Not helping" Josh snapped, legitimately worried about that possibility.

Gabi and Sofia went on the show and Rachel brought up that Josh had gotten married, which Gabi didn't know. They brought up a picture of Josh and Ella in bed with wedding rings on that said Ella Kaminski and first morning together with my new hubby.

Gabi stared at it, heartbroken. She had a full blown crying meltdown on live national TV. Rachel tried to comfort her and Sofia tried to save the segment but there was no recovering with Gabi being so upset. She couldn't stop talking about how she had lost him forever.

Sofia told her she had to quit and that they should sell the food truck since Gabi had ruined that concept by calling all the dumped girls losers on national TV.

"I'm sorry Sofia, I cant do anything right" she cried and leaned into her.

Sofia patted her back "This is going to be our lives forever isn't it?" she sighed. Gabi nodded sadly "Yes because I've lost Josh forever. How did this happen?"

"Should we have cake or wine?" Sofia asked.

Gabi looked at her dumbfounded.

"Right, both" she said hurrying to the kitchen to get the items.

Gabi decided she had to see Josh as painful as it would be she needed to get the conversation over with. She went over to Josh's and came in the back entrance just as Ella was coming in the front entrance. She quickly ducked down and hid behind the kitchen counter.

She heard Ella say that she had tricked him to get back at him and that they weren't really married.

She smiled happily, instantly relieved of the intense hurt she had felt thinking she had lost him forever and also amused at the situation he found himself in.

After Ella walked out she jumped up on the counter to confront him. He pressed his head into the door deeply relieved as he took the ring off his finger and dropped it, exhaling deeply as he did so.

He turned to see Gabi sitting there smiling at him.

"Gabi" he said, surprised to see her there and crossed the room to her.

He asked how much she had heard and she said enough to know he was a total mess without her and he agreed that he is, which touched her heart.

He asked her to come back to work and he apologized for screwing things up between them.

She accepted his apology and they stood there looking longingly at each other. He swallowed hard.

She suggested a snack to break the tension and he agreed, sitting down. He asked how she had been doing and she lied and said she crushed the Rachel Ray interview after finding out he hadn't seen it. They talked comfortably for a bit then she went home.

The next morning he came into his office and found that her Rachel Ray segment was set up on his laptop. He looked around, confused about who had done it. He sat down and hit play, watching her fall apart on screen. He blew out a deep breath when it was over and put his head in his hands, overcome with emotions.

Elliott walked in and stood there silently. He looked up at him. "Did you do this?" he asked pointing at the screen.

"I thought you should see it" he said casually.

Josh smiled "You know I think you like Gabi a lot more than you're willing to admit" he told him.

"I showed you that video because its hilarious" he said laughing.

"Is that really why?" Josh challenged knowingly.

"Ugh fine, Alan made me do it, he cried watching this train wreck" he said.

"And that's the only reason you're showing me this?" he asked.

"Alright alright, enough with the interrogation. You said you want to marry her, I thought you should see how she feels Josh, I just want you to be happy and you're happy with her. God knows why" he said walking out.

"Thank you Elliott" Josh called after him, deeply grateful for his help and friendship.

He sat and thought about what he should do while waiting for Gabi to arrive. He asked Elliott and Yolanda to take the rest of the day off so that he could talk to her.

"Good luck boo" Yolanda said hugging him goodbye. He hugged Elliott too "Thanks man". Elliott squeezed his butt. "Elliott" Josh warned.

Gabi came in a few minutes later. Josh met her in the kitchen with a DVD. On the outer case he had written "Gabi Rachel Ray".

"I thought you might want a copy of your national TV debut" he said with a smile, trying to remain light to feel her out.

She stared at the disc for a minute then looked up at him "They say its hard to watch yourself on TV just like a sex tape so I probably shouldn't watch it" she said trying to play it off.

He was silent "You watched it didn't you?" she asked, embarrassed.

He nodded. "I thought you did great"

"I was a lunatic" she said coming around the counter to face him

"You were..." he started to say upset but she cut him off.

"Devastated. The word you're looking for is devastated. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest." She told him honestly, looking into his eyes. "I mean, wouldn't you have been?" she asked hopefully.

"If someone told me you married someone else?" he asked.

"I would lose my mind" he said honestly, stepping closer to her.

She took a deep breath as he got closer, watching him closely.

"You're mine" he said caressing her cheek lightly with his hand and staring into her eyes. "Forever" he finished, swallowing hard.

"Cant breathe" she said, their faces inches apart.

He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist to hold her close. Her hands were on either side of his neck

They kissed deeply, lost in each other.

After a few minutes he pulled back.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

She just stared at him, unable to form conscious thought "Gabi, tell me to stop if you want me to stop" he said breathlessly.

"I don't want you to stop" she shook her head, looking into his eyes. "Don ever stop" she said standing on her tip toes to kiss him again.

 **!STOP READING HERE IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE OUT THE SEX PART! otherwise enjoy!**

She dropped her hands to his waist, running one hand under his shirt, touching his abdomen. With the other hand she started undoing his shirt buttons from the bottom up.

He turned them around and started walking her backwards towards the stairs. When they reached the stairs he leaned down and picked her up under her thighs, easily lifting her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom kissing the whole way.

Once they entered the bedroom he climbed onto the bed with her and laid her down. He unfastened her strappy sandals and took them off. He started to climb on top of he but she put her hand up to stop him. He looked at her confused "Dress" she smiled playfully.

She held out her hand for him to get her back up on her feet. She reached behind her neck and undid the catch. "Up" she said raising her arms for him to take it off. He reached down to the hem of her dress and let his fingers brush lightly against her thighs before slowly raising the fabric up and over her head. He gazed at her in just a lacy bra and panties, eyes dark with desire.

She started to push his shirt off his shoulder but he quickly took over tossing it aside as she reached for the waistband of his jeans. He inhaled sharply as she undid the button and lowered the zipper tantalizingly slowly, letting her hand brush against him.

She reached for the edges of his jeans and started to shove them down and once again he helped, shoving them down violently and stepping out of them, almost tripping while trying to kick them off.

She giggled, amused by his urgency.

He laid her gently back on the pillows and climbed on top of her. She ran her hands over his bare back and shoulders as they kissed.

He ran his hand up her bare leg as he kissed her. After a few minutes of passionate kissing he dropped his head to her neck placing feathery light kisses that felt like electricity shooting through her. He kissed a path down her chest and undid her bra, running his tongue over her nipples teasingly before closing his warm mouth around them. She watched his every move.

He slid lower down her body, tucking his head between her legs, placing teasingly light kisses on her inner thighs. She moaned in anticipation of feeling his mouth on her.

He slid her panties down and took hold of her hips. He ran his tongue over her, causing her to buck her hips at the touch. He ran his tongue over her a few more times, before settling in to a rhythm of circular strokes. He caressed her thighs as he licked her. She moaned deeply. "You're really good at that" she panted. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He varied his tongue strokes to bring her to the edge. Her breathing increased and she ran her fingers through his hair and he knew she was close. He increased the pressure "Oh fuck Josh" she screamed out as she came hard, grasping the sheets.

She grabbed him and pulled him up to her face and kissed him hungrily as she shoved his boxer briefs down.

Once he got them off he positioned himself and entered her quickly and deeply. They both groaned at the sensation. She pulled her legs back allowing him deeper access to her.

She held onto him tightly.

"Good?" he asked, kissing her.

"So good" she panted and kissed his shoulder and neck.

They continued this way for a while then he rolled them over allowing her to take control. She straddled his hips, bracing herself with her hands on his chest as she rode him.

"You feel amazing" he said as he squeezed her breasts. After a few minutes he turned them back over and slowed it down, kissing her softly as he thrusted slower for a while.

"Harder" she insisted after a bit and he sped up and deepened his thrusts for maximum pleasure.

She moaned in his ear, sending him into overdrive. "Oh God baby" she panted, her climax building within her.

She clamped her legs around him and screamed out as she came, muscles tightening around him pushing him over the edge as well.

He groaned "Uhhhh Fuck!" he grunted out and squeezed his eyes shut as his own orgasm caught up and he came, emptying himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her catching his breath. He pulled back to look at her and kissed her softly.

"Well you certainly don't have endurance trouble" she smiled playfully, teasing him about his concern in Coachella.

He smiled back and kissed her softly again before pulling out and rolling over onto his back and pulling her along with him to lay on his chest. She ran his hand over his chest lovingly. They spent the rest of the day in each others arms cuddling and making love, finally getting their relationship on track.


End file.
